The death of Wisdom
by Darkened Bubbles
Summary: I'm redoing the story. The chapters are poorly writing and have many mistakes. Don't worry though! I'll fix this up in no time! Check inside for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm re-wrinting the story, and I'm reading over the chapter once I'm done. Also, chapters have the potential to be much longer. I'm a usual 4 page writer.

Summary:

You'd think being the wilder of the Triforce of wisdom, you'd be able to at least come up with some ideas, whether they're good or not. So does this mean I've lost my powers for good? Is Nayru even alive? Would she even help me if she was alive, or do I need to do something before she'll help me? Think Zelda, think. Because, if I don't...

"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..."  
-Sheik. OoT

I sit on the end of Epona, frantically trying to strap in Ilia, my one-year-old daughter, even though I wasn't even strap in myself. When Epona jumps small cliffs and gates, I grab on to Links distinctive green tunic, clinging for dear life. Once I caught my balance, I went back to strapping in Ilia. She started whining a bit after the fall, but a shushed her, hoping to calm her down. Link called to me anxiously, worrying about Ilia, asking what was wrong.

"She is fine." I would say in a calming voice, reassuring him.

_After Link supposedly defeated the Dark Lord Ganon, everyone settled down. The world steadily reformed itself, and slowly, the people began to believe again.  
I waited 7 years, the time I would rightfully own Hyrule, and rule its inhabitants.  
Link traveled to many lands; he didn't feel right staying in Kokiri village. He knew he was Hylian, but he desired to learn of his past; His family._

I never blamed him for leaving. In my castle, we have a large range of books, where we were able to find some of Link's past. His father was a warrior, Banzetta, who died from Ganondorf's minions.

_He died before Link ever met him._

_He died before our seven year journey._ Even though Link destroyed Ganondorf, everything that Ganondorf had done before the Triforce was split into three, it all remains the same. That is including my own father's death.

Link's mother soon died after his birth. He wasn't able to know anything of his family, so he traveled to villages where his father and mother ventured to, asking for any information they had about them.

Though, the time was soon arriving where I became Hyrule's faithful Queen, and it was vital that I marry someone. Even though my father's highest loyalists recommended other Princes to wed, I would have no other but Link be my suitor.

So I waited for his return. He did not take long, but I remember being upset when he came, asking him the question that I already knew,

"What took you so long?" I had small tears in my eyes, flustered. He just smiled at me. We would soon be wed afterwards, and have our own child. Most of my new representatives disapproved with the marriage, rather I marry a Prince than a Knight, but nothing could come between what Link and I've shared. What seemed like an eternity was only seven years. Seven years into the future, then seven years back.

Soon, after ruling over Hyrule, bearing Link's child, you would think we would live together until our daughter Ilia would soon rule, and the day Link and I depart this world, leaving Ilia to the throne. This was how it was meant to turn out. Link destroying the evil Lord and us living peaceful lives, ruling Hyrule. But Ganondorf's seal wasn't properly conserved. One year into her life, Ilia would be put in tremendous danger. Link and I would leave the castle, finding a safe place to keep Ilia, as Link and I once again seal Lord Ganondorf. But this seal needed to be done properly, and Link knew where to go.

_The Gerudo Valley._

What better place to seal someone to their homeland? The Elder Gerudo's would know how to seal him.

"There," I soothed to Ilia, "now you're all safe and buckled in. Just hold on to your fathers' tunic, you'll be safe." Ilia did what she was told.

Even through her younger years, Ilia was always a very intelligent child. None other than The Goddess Nayru's doing. And maybe it was for the better, for she would become the next Queen of Hyrule one day. And she would become an even greater Queen than my mother and I. That is what I believed. It is what every parent wants to believe.

I looked behind me to see Ganondorf's minions tracking us.

"Link, we are being follow-" We hit yet another bump. I almost fell off, grabbing on to Link once again.

"Strap yourself in, or don't let go of my tunic." He told me, but I would not do so. I had to do everything in my power to protect my family. Taking the time to strap myself in could be drastic, and also, I would have not been able to use Din's magic. I turn to see my enemies, choosing which would be the first to fall. _Focusing all my power to one point._

Before Ganondorf was sealed, I took the Triforce of Power away from the madman, taking Din under my care. My power was not as fierce as his, this was a sign that I would not give in to my 'lust of power.'

One of the monsters pulled out an arrow. I closed my eyes, picturing what was happening in my head. Anticipating their next move, my eyes snapped open; I let out a fierce cry,

"YAH!" Just as he was about to shoot, his boar caught into flames and it wildly trashed around, luckily taking a few of his own with him. "There," I said, "Now only a few more-" Gravity seemed fade, as I was lifted off of Epona's back. I reached for Link's tunic that seemed to reassure my safety through every bump, but it didn't help me this time. I was too far to grab, to even touch him anymore. Life began to slow down, as I processed what was happening.

_Link had jumped a broken bridge, and I had fallen off of Epona._

_I was falling, most likely to my death._

Link looks back at me, slowly, _everything is going slowly_, staring at me, face full of shock.

_None of the boars even dare try to make the jump Epona was able to make._

_Link was safe. Ilia was safe. I smiled, though I knew my expression showed fear, alarm, and dismay. That I was going to die. But I still smile._

_Ilia was safe._

_I put my hand to my lips, whispering, "I love you. Protect Ilia." I knew Link would be able to hear through his Triforce._

Everything sped up then. I fell, Link called out my name, but he soon diapered from my eyesight, as he jumped over the bridge. I just stare up though, looking at the sky, at Ganondorf's minions, _he would be pleased to hear what has happened to me_, and what I believed to be my last sight of this world; Of Hyrule. I slowly closed my eyes and smacked into, what I believed to be, water.

::

But that was almost six years ago.

Ilia was almost 7 now, and I'm starting to understand the wait everyone went through when I was stuck in time for seven years. I was able to skip that dreadful time where peace turned into calamity. But now I can't fast forward. I have to wait to see what the future brings.

And it hurts, seeing Ilia having to go without a mother. It was the exact opposite in Gerudo Valley. Every child had a mother, but Ilia on the other hand, was left without one.

She was able to get along with some of her peers though, what would seem like a heaven to a man, there are only women in sight. But no man would dare step into a territory of thieving women.

That is, any man but I. They accepted me, being able to defeat some of their strongest, I was titled a Gerudo.

I have told them the situation and was allowed to speak to the elder of this village. They have enrolled Ilia to a school here, and while she learns, I learn.

Usually, this would be Zelda's job. What I was doing is what Zelda would've done best; _to learn the spell of seal, and lock Ganondorf away for eternity._

I wasn't alone all the time though. When Ilia sleeps, or when she is at school, the Gerudo's and I would make small talk, or they would help hone my fighting skills, making sure I wasn't becoming weak. I've become quite close to them, but my heart still felt pain. I knew Ilia felt it too. She would have nightmares frequently. Even when they stop for a while, she would make new friends and seem the most cheerful in years; her nightmares would always come back. All I could do to help her was awaken her. I felt so weak.

It seemed like a normal night, I heard Ilia screaming, so I ran to her room to find she was already awake. The only difference then and now, her hand was glowing. Her scream had gotten louder and you could hear tremendous pain growing.

"Ilia!" I screamed her name, but her scream did not falter. I knew what this meant. It meant that Zelda was dead. After six years of waiting what the future's outcome would be, this was my answer. I didn't want this though. I regretted ever asking for an answer.

"It hurts!" Ilia would scream. I pulled her into an embrace. I remember what it felt like when I got the Triforce of courage. It felt like Hell, let me tell you, but I wasn't six when it happened. She shouldn't have felt this pain at such an early time.

I held Ilia tighter and closed my eyes. Her screams seemed to fade away, and when I opened my eyes I was in a misty abyss. It seemed it was Nayru's turn to stand before me.

"Do you wish to accept your fate?" I felt like I've heard this before. In the beginning of my journey, before it all began. I knew it was dangerous, and though my mind said no, my heart told me yes. I didn't respond.

My mind said yes, but my heart said no.

"You waver." Nayru told me. "Do you accept your fate or do you not?" Her voice was hard and solid then.

Death happens. No one can escape death. Zelda had told me the exact same thing.

"Of course not." I said. I know this was not the wisest decision, but I am not the wilder of the Triforce of Wisdom. "I could never accept it. Not this way."

"I understand." Nayru said. "May fortune be on your side on your next adventure." I was going to bow to her, but before I got the chance, she lowered her head… for me?

The goddess of Wisdom bowed her head to a hero? It made me really suspicious. Before I got to ask, she disappeared and the mist vanished. Ilia's screams were dying down.

I shushed her, something motherly like. "Ilia, it will be fine. Trust me." I took a look at her hand, to my surprise, seeing nothing. "See, there is nothing." I tried to show her, tears still fully in her eyes. I wiped them away. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"I- I thought I saw mummy," She choked, "and she was on a b-bed d-d-dead. T-then someone g-gave her some g-golden stuff." She sniffed.

"What kind of golden stuff?" I asked her. Her answer was too vague.

"Um, some golden liquid." She rubbed her eyes some.

"Was it a potion?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on our door. Ilia jumped, but I smile at her and tell her to wait right there.

I went to the door to see a close Gerudo friend of mine. Mesa.

"Oh, hi Mesa." Her face in the darkness showed distress.

"Link, what wrong? I mean, Ilia was screaming much louder than regular."

"She's fine now." I said, wondering if I should fully explain myself. Would Mesa understand? "Zelda must have died, because the Triforce of Wisdom came to her." Mesa eyes widen. I realize I didn't finish my sentence yet. She was about to speak, but I stopped her. "The Triforce symbol disappeared, so Zelda should be alive now." Mesa sighed.

"Finish your sentences next time." She told me, angrily.

"I just did." I smirked. She scowled at me, but her face soon turned into a soft one.

"Link, I think you should go look for her." I hesitated.

"But Ilia-" She cut me off.

"Don't forget, you are a Gerudo so Ilia is a Gerudo. Ilia won't get tested until she turns ten anyway." She smirked at the last part.

"Wait!" Ilia called out from the shadows. "I- I want to come!" There was a quick disapproval from both Mesa and I.

"No." Our timing was exactly the same. We both looked at each other. I decided to tell her why. "Ilia, it's too dangerous for you to go. You're still too young." Mesa agreed.

"Ilia, I wouldn't even let a six year old Gerudo go on a mission such as this," she probably would, "you're not fully trained yet."

"But-"

"No buts." Mesa and I said. Ilia decided to finish her sentence.

"Mommy is at Lake Hylia! She never moved from that spot. She's safe there in a house! I can track Mommy if she ever moves any where!" Mesa sighed.

"Link, I'm going to tell the Elder you're leaving. You decide what's going to happen here." I nodded. Once she left I started.

"Ilia-" she quickly interrupted me.

"If you leave without me, I'll run away!" I sighed, closing the door.

"Ilia, why is it that you want to come?" Ilia looked down.

"I don't want to be alone." She looked up at me, teary eyed. "And I'll have nightmares again. You won't be here to wake me up."

"Mesa will wake you." I said.

"No! She'll say, 'Get used to them! They'll make you tougher!'" I laughed. She probably would.

"And I want to see Mommy as soon as possible. I don't want you two to try to sacrifice yourselves if something bad happens to you two anyway! And… and…" My brow rose.

"Yes? Is that all?"

"And I need to make sure you don't fall in love with any other girl besides Mummy!" I smiled. I got down on one knee so my eyes met hers. I rubbed her hair, putting a few lost strands back into place.

"Oh, but I've already found another love. Quite some time ago too." Ilia gasped then pushed me away.

"N-no you didn't!" She disagreed with me.

"No, you're wrong I did. I don't think mum would get mad at me. I think she wanted me to move on…" Ilia's mouth gaped open.

"I- I'll tell Nayru to dispel it! Nayru can dispel love!" She threatened me. I smirked. She fell into my trap. I stood up.

"Oh, but Nayru can't break our type of love." I said, shrugging.

"I know I can!" I walked over to her.

"Want to know her name?" I asked.

"Of course!" I picked Ilia up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Her name is Ilia.

….

Yay! Seven pages! How awesome is that? Anyway, I'm still trying to fix my computer downstairs (the files are just hiding :( Though, I have my eye and those really huge touch screen computers….  
I wouldn't mind losing a few computer files for that…


	2. Chapter 2

Long detailed explanation why I didn't get the chapter until now; excuses about how hard school is; and some random part of my life that you didn't need to know to prove my excuse? Done? Enjoy ;)

…

"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you." –Happy Mask Salesman. MM

I remember a day almost seven years ago Zelda and I had slain Ganondorf. We had believed that would be the final time we came to face with the evil lord in this lifetime. I remember Zelda and I had been holding our breath, and once she realized it she took a deep breath, startling me.

My journeys to find her, to save her, they always visit my sleep. Whether it would be nightmares or random images, I could never escape them. Last night in particular had made me realize what I had been through. My journey, my failures, and my discoveries all had lain in my head as I slept. I remember the goddesses speaking to me, guiding me as I made my way through dungeons as a child, and temples as an adult. I remember Zelda's face as she rode away into the darkness…

My first encounter with Princess Ruto… and my last… I remembered meeting Nabooru as a child, then finally completing our promise. Darunia, who called me his brother… Saria, my best friend from the forest. And I'll never forget the mysterious Sheik, and Impa, as a sage.

After my long journey I decided to embark on a new one. I wanted to know more about my past. I learned much about my father and my mother. This was when I realized how many lives Ganondorf's wrath had affected. Seeing how the future turned out, I was glad that my parents didn't die in vain.

Zelda on the other hand, was left with an unfortunate situation. I didn't realize how much work Hyrule needed at the time, and left her when she needed someone the most. She struggled through and prevailed, but I would never be able to fathom how she did it.

Just the thought of being with Zelda again… I wanted to see her. I wanted Ilia to see her. After all these years and Zelda staying alive without Ganondorf tracking her down; I wonder where she was hiding.

It will be hard to find her; nevertheless, I will track her down to the ends of Hyrule with Ilia by my side.

"Ilia, are you ready?" I called for her in the other room. We're not going to be back for a while, but you must pack light."

"I know! I know!" She called back to me, scurrying to where I was. She came out with a small pack and wrapped in behind her back.

"You ready? Let's go." I said.

"One second." She said, quickly grabbing Zelda's Ocarina. It placed a little smile on my lips. "I'm ready." She says with confidence in her eyes and we depart.

_I remember once while I was out on my adventures, a man who owned a masked shop told me something about encounters and departures. He told me I could go see that person anytime I willed it._

_So why did I feel as if I wasn't going to be able to find Zelda? Why do I feel as if we'll never be able to see her again?_

::

After I fell from the bridge, everything is blurry. Six years went by like a snap of a finger. I aged, but I barley seemed to change. I always wondered what Ilia and Link looked like now. I never got to see Ilia age… I hoped they're doing fine. I fairly remember waking up, not being able to breath. I realized fairly quickly that I was underwater and frantically swam my way to the surface. I saw land and quickly swam there. Once I reached shore, and my adrenaline wore off, a coughed violently, choking up as much water as I could. It was no use though, with all the water that filled my body and my lungs, I had not that long to live with the state I was in and the lack of oxygen I was receiving. I didn't want to die though. My mind was still fresh with the sight of Ilia and Link's shocked face. I looked around me, sights rushing through my brain. I see a small house and start crawling over there. Light begins to dim and it get's harder for me to breath. I couldn't die though… not… yet…

That's when I really forget everything. I woke up in a bed, messy papers and potions all around me. Though I felt fatigue, I realized I could breath better and I wasn't about to die. I got startled when an old, big eyed glasses face appeared in front of me. He spoke first.

"You awake now?" I blinked a few times. "Good. I saw you in front of my door barley breathing when I rushed you in and gave you a special healing potion. You should be grateful." I relaxed now and breathed easy. I was safe.

_Were Link and Ilia safe though?_

"Thank you." I say, well, almost. My voice was soft and cracked. It surprised me on how I sounded.

"You're still sick it seems. Take your time and thank me later. Once you're better though, I'm sending you out." He said. I cleared my throat, making it easier to talk.

"Please don't kick me out," I say with my voice still soft. "I can't leave, at least, not for the time being." He comes closer to me, eyes focused on mine.

"So you're intruding yourself in my laboratory? How rude." I solemnly look away. He squints his eyes at me, "Do I know you form somewhere?" He asks me. He must not come to Castletown often, to not notice who I was. It was best to keep it a secret, my identity that is.

"Umm, no. I do not believe so."

"I see." He says, walking away. "Sleep now and we'll talk in the morning." I nod and comfort myself on this old mans bed. Soon, my conscious fades and I lay dormant, with one small dream.

I dream of Link's face as I fell into an abyss of nothingness. I saw tears coming from his and Ilia's eyes. It turns into the future and Link and Ilia are sitting. I smile and try to speak, but realize they could not here my voice. Ilia began to cry and Link tries to comfort her. I yell at them, trying to get them to notice me, but they never do. I yell and whimper, as they begin to fade into the darkness. I slowly open my eyes, waking into reality. It was just a dream. That future Link and Ilia was just an illusion.

I look over to see the man already up and working. I just watch him for a while, not saying a word as I think through what I need to do next. There should be no more down time. I must figure out how to get back to Link and Ilia and seal Ganondorf.

"How long are you going to be lying there staring at me?" A voice brings me back into reality. It was the old man and he was staring at me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't even realize I was staring at you." He humped. I slowly get up, making sure my feet were able to hold my body weight.

"There a lot of monsters outside lately." He started. "Honestly, ever since you got here, more and more started to come; of course, this isn't the first time I've seen so many." He said, rambling random things. Though, this was important information. Ganondorf must be sending his troops to see if I'm dead or not. I wasn't safe here. Neither was this old man. "Luckily, I keep this lab safe with a concealing potion. It messes up those idiot brains of theirs." He stopped for a second. "I'm surprised you made it here." I was quickly taking off guard. No one had ever made such a joke of me, or at least, not knowing when I was around. I was quite shocked that he had such rude manners.

"E- excuse me?" I ask.

"Or that other dimwitted kid." He said almost to himself. It gets quite for awhile, but then he speaks again. "Do you know Link?" He asked. He was quite amazing on catching on to things so quickly, it made me anxious. I don't answer.

"Of course you do, or else you wouldn't have been screaming his or that girl's name." He says.

"I was… screaming?" I ask softly.

"Very loudly. And you violently thrash around too." I didn't even realize I made any noise or movement in my sleep. I woke up in the same position and tried to remain calm as I slept. "Yes Link, that idiot apprentice. He used to come around here trying to scoundrel up free food and potions."

"Link has been here?" I ask.

"Yes…" He trails off, looking at his potions. "I suppose I am in need of a new apprentice." He looks at me. "I am the Potion Master, and as long as you stay here you must address me as Master. As long as you remain in this house, you will become my apprentice, of course, only if you require staying here." He states.

"Yes sir- I mean, master." It was odd calling someone that, but I needed to stay here until I could find away to get back to Link and Ilia. There would be no day that I forget to think of a plan to get back to them, but I've only gain a few.

"Now make the potion." A voice said. I jumped, and then stood in fear. Master wasn't fond of people ignoring him. I decided to tell the truth… almost.

"I'm sorry master I was recalling back to the time you saved me. I apologize, but can you repeat that again?" The look on his face means he didn't fall for it. Not this time.

"I decide to teach you how to make a potion and you decide to stare off into space, hmm?"

"Master I'm truly sorry, I-" He quickly cut me off.

"Make the potion." He said bluntly.

"But Master-" He cut me off again.

"Make the potion. Somewhere in that thick head of yours, my words must've gotten to your brain." He said, stepping back far enough so that if something happened, he'd be in the safe zone. To bad I couldn't be.

Over the years, Nayru's voice has been fading. It came to me that my powers must be flooding into Ilia, the rightful heir of the Triforce of Wisdom now. I was just thankful that it was going to her slowly, and not all at once. The excruciating pain of it just numbs my body at the thought. I wondered how it must feel to get it in small sections.

"The potion." This comes out in a more irritated tone. I sallow nervously and try my best. Below me were familiar herbs and potions that I had been taught over the years. Each of these items had a different use, but none of them seemed to connect. I decided to test my luck and mix what I thought would be correct.

It wasn't the best idea.

The potion exploded on everything around me. My master had gotten far enough to avoid the mess, unfortunately, I was not. The potion burned with a furious passion as the liquid drips down my skin. I find my way to a towel as I wipe my face.

"You'll want to properly rinse that off, before it becomes worse. And once you're done with that, I want you to clean up this mess in here." He says, breaking the silence after the explosion. It was obvious he knew the outcome of this experiment, though; I still wish he would've told me. I do as he says.

Normally, this would be unacceptable for a queen to obey orders like this, but this man had save my life far to many times. Not only did he save me from drowning, or from the prying arms of Ganondorf, but far much more. It must have only been a few days ago, I honestly can only remember it vaguely, but it seems I had been poisoned by Ganondorf's magic back when I was stuck in a crystallized form. I believe I was absorbing his dark magic unconsciously while stuck inside, trying to break myself out without me even knowing. This poison had a long term effect. It came as a small cold, to a bad cough. It was not long before I was sent to rest.

_This became the night I almost died._

I kept coughing ferociously; chocking on air. It became almost impossible to breathe; even being so, my lungs tried to suck in as much air as possible. It was almost immediately after that it pained me to inhale. I thrashed around; trying to subdue the pain, but it was futile. I heard the potion master tell me to try to stay calm, but I kept trying to fight for my life. My insides felt as if they were exploding. I screamed in pain calling out to the goddesses in vain. I couldn't hear their voices or even feel their presence anymore. It was pointless. I was going to die.

My heart slowly stopped. My body wouldn't dare budge, though the pain still dwelled within my body. I could here the thumps coming from my chest, but my heart wasn't getting anymore oxygen. I was there in my death bed, however what pained me the most was that I never got to see Ilia or Link since that time almost 7 years ago. I was saddened, hurt, and for some strange reason, I was angry.

I felt enraged! Furious! I didn't want to die yet. I couldn't die yet!

"_Hate."_ A voice said inside of me. _"Hate. Hate him and you shall live."_

Ganondorf. He was the reason why we had to leave Hyrule in demise. He was the reason my family was split apart. It was Ganondorf who killed my mother and father; and now he was killing me. He deserved worse than an eternal seal. He deserved worse than death! I wanted him to suffer.

My eyes closed slowly. My life began flashing before me, as I saw remnants of my past with my mother and father, Impa, Link, and Ilia.

"_Hate him and I shall grant you the power to live." _The voice came once more.

What was with me? I never acted like this.

"_No." _I respond. This power, this rage; I rejected it. I had rather die than to have become anything like Ganondorf. But this meant losing Ilia and Link. What would they do?

My heart beat had long stopped after this. My soul seemed to escape my body until a bottle was forced inside of my mouth and liquid poured down my thought.

If you haven't caught on by now, my master had saved my life.

I awoke the next day with sweat damped clothes. My breath was even now, and I felt a great deal better. The funny thing though was my first thought as I awaken. It wasn't, "how am I alive," or "did he save me," but it was Link and Ilia that took over my mind. It just came to me that they were the last thing on my mind before I slipped into the darkness. There was never a day I forgotten about Link or Ilia.

I had just about finished cleaning the floor and table after that flashback. My master re-organizes things as I cleaned. I don't understand why he did so. He never organized things well, and I'd end up cleaning up after him later. This place looks much better after I came. I try to break the silence.

"Master, today is a lovely day. You should take a step outside and enjoy some sunlight… Instead of staying cooped up inside of here. You're so pale you look sickly."

"Well now, Miss. Smart mouth. If you insist, I'll go out while you do the laundry." It seems I just caught myself into more work. Though, it was better than his lectures. Soon after, we went outside. The numbers in monsters had significantly dropped these past years since I had been presumed dead. It was safe to go out, but I still did not know how the Hylian fields looked. I just hoped that my people were safe.

I washed the cloths I had used to clean up while I was outside. My Master stood beside the lake and the sun felt nice. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but it could not fill the hole in my heart.

:::

**Important. I am using the Lakeside Laboratory as the base for Zelda at this point, but it's referenced off of the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask manga, not the games. **


End file.
